WE DONT LIKE ARWEN!
by pachelbelcanon
Summary: Legolas and frodo plan against ARWEN! CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! This FF has lots of humour in it...."YOU STOLE MY HERBAL ESSENCES!"
1. THe plot

Ok, this is my first fanfic. I like LOTR coz of the hot actors, and ive had help from my friends with this story. Don't blame me if I have names and stuff wrong. And I'll add inside jokes with my friends, so I'll put a * by them just so u know that its an inside joke. Plez leave reviews and be kind!  
  
Chapter One: The plot!  
  
The fog was thick in the forest of Rivendell. Legolas Greenleaf and Frodo Baggins were plotting against the evil elf named Arwen. "Say Legolas, we need a trap. A trap that could pull her into the ground so then we can get her. Get what im saying?" Frodo asked. "Yes, I suppose that would work. But should we behead her, or what?" Frodo began to think. "Lets go with the beheading!" Legolas smiled. "I knew that would work! Ok, lets get the trap set! But first, in order to dispose her, we have to sneak into Rivendell, disguised as elves." Legolas continued. "But we are elves! Well, you anyways." Frodo exclaimed. "OH YEAH! I knew that! Dumb blonde moment! So I guess YOU"LL have to be disguised as an elf. But anyways.we sneak in at midnight, put her in a *gandalf bag, and RUN OUT OF RIVENDELL!!!! RUN LIKE THE WIND!" "Good plan, Legolas, I think its possible! But, er, whats a gandalf bag?" Legolas laughed. "*gandalf bags are umm..bags for people! Yeah that's it! Bags for people!" Legolas and frodo begin working on they're plan. Im going to let you choose what happens! Let me know what you want in the review!  
  
1. Arwen comes 2.Gandalf comes and wants to know what a gandalf bag is 3. HOBBITS COME TO ATTACK!!!! 4. a storm comes ENJOY!!!  
  
Oh yeah, sorry that this part is so short, but I wanted like an introduction into the story 


	2. whats going on?

HEHE! There was a tie. So im gonna do all of them which is Arwen coming, gandalf coming, and hobbits coming to attack! Please enjoy part 2!  
  
Chapter two: Whats going on?  
  
Just then, Arwen appeared from nowhere  
  
"AHHH!! Whered you come from?!" legolas asked surprised  
  
"Me? I came because someone is using my herbal essences! I cant find it! WAIT! Your hair is silky and smooth!!! THIEF!!!"  
  
"whoa, wait a minute!" frodo interrupted. "legolas did NOT steal your herbal essences. GO GET YOUR OWN SHAMPOO!"  
  
arwen was angry. She then threw herself on legolas, knocking him down to the ground.  
  
"wow, I didn't know you wanted me that much!" legolas laughed.  
  
"I don't want you! I only want you because I want you to give me my shampoo back!" arwen hissed.  
  
"ok look, I don't HAVE your shampoo. Go ask..GANDALF! his beard is smooth! He probably stole it!"  
  
Just then, gandalf appeard! "hey, whats a gandalf bag?"  
  
Legolas and frodo cracked up laughing.  
  
"Ok, im serious, whats a gandalf bag?" gandalf growled  
  
Frodo sighed. "ok, a gandalf is a bag! For storing..books!"  
  
Gandalf smiled. "OO I WANT ONE! GIVE ME A GANDALF BAG!"  
  
Arwen ran over to gandalf. "do you have my herbal essences?" Gandalf raised his eyebrow. "no, I don't have it. Maybe you used it all?" Arwen shot straight up. "OOO! I remember now! I RAN OUT! HOW SILLY OF ME!"  
  
Legolas laughed "dumb blonde!"  
  
Frodo looked at legolas "HEY! You're a dumb blonde! Remember you thought that you weren't an elf?!"  
  
Legolas blushed.  
  
"well, I see that my work is done here!" arwen said. She disappeared and now she was gone.  
  
"YES! SHES GONE!"  
  
"WHERES MY GANDALF BAG?!" gandalf asked.  
  
Frodo handed gandalf his gandalf bag, so that gandalf would leave. Gandalf then left, and now its just frodo and legolas.  
  
Just then, arwen came back. And with her, she had a hundred hobbits! Ready to attack!  
  
"HEY! ITS PIPPIN! AND MERRY! AND BILBO!" frodo exclaimed.  
  
The hobbits immediately started attacking legolas and frodo. The war lasted for about one hour, with legolas and frodo being the winners (how could I let the main characters die?!)  
  
"GRRR! You've defeated me! The power of herbal essences has left my powers!" arwen was angry.  
  
What happenes next?!?!?!  
  
1.Legolas and frodo kill arwen 2.gandalf comes back, angry about his gandalf bag 3.ahh.the power of herbal essences kicks in! 4. arwen and legolas make out!!!!!  
  
  
  
ENJOY! 


End file.
